Happy Birthday?
by Vash-99
Summary: Teddy is turning 18 and the Duncan men have a surprise for her. Plus a few others join in on the "fun" Rated M for sex, rape, language, incest. Please comment and don't read if easily offended.


A Happy Birthday?

I do not own Good Luck Charlie, this is purely fictional. Please do not read if you do not want to hear about incest, sex, abuse etc. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Comment please!

"Teddy. Teddy!"

"Uh, oh hey dad. What time is it?" Teddy asked wondering why her father was waking her up on the weekend.

"It's time to get up! It's your birthday! Plus daddies go a bit of a surprise for ya. Bit of a, 'family tradition' you might say."

Teddy rose or at least she tried only to find that her hands and feed were bound to the bed she laid upon. Stricken with fear she further discovered she was naked! Worse still she was not the only one. Her brothers, Gabe and P.J. were also naked along with her father. "Dad what the..?" All thoughts came to an end as she spied Spencer among the nude in her bed room. His body was tone and attractive, not to mention he was sporting a rock hard cock. He smiled when she noticed him.

"Hey Teddy, happy birthday." Teddy melted under that smile and became oblivious to all around her till her overweight neighbor Burt came bumbling into the room, also sporting his birthday suit.

"Have you started yet?" Burt questioned.

"Hey Burt, nah your just in time! Besides you get to go first remember."

"First? Dad what do you mean by first?" Teddy questioned her father fearing the answer that may come.

Bob smiled lovingly at his eldest daughter, "Well um. You see Teddy us Duncan's have a bit of a tradition. Well when a member of the Duncan household, that is a female member turns 18, well we um…."

"Well all get turns taking your virginity. Pretty cool, huh?" Gabe jumped in to help his father.

Teddy stared mortified no realizing that she was about to be raped by her own family. "Dad, you can't be serious?" She questioned nervously. "I mean were family, right?"

Bob smiled, "It's tradition Teddy"

All the color drained from her face as the covers were ripped from her bed exposing her young supple body to the men in the room. Her legs were held open in a splits type position, bound so tight she could offer no resistance to any who wish to have their way with her area. Burt her elderly neighbor walked proudly up to Teddy sporting a sizable cock he stroked absently as he eyed the young prize before him.

Teddy stared pulling at the restraints trying to get away from the uneatable "Burt, come on please don't do this" Teddy begged as it fell on deaf ear's.

"Hope I still remember how to do this" Burt chortled which brought much laughter and encouragement from the soon would be rapist.

"You got this Burt, show us how it's done" Teddy heard a faceless voice in the group for all she could see was her neighbor rubbing his shaft on her quivering twat.

Grabbing her thighs he plunged inward Teddy feeling every inch of herself stretching to take the old man's cock. Then the pain. Burt hit her hymn, pushing and pulling out like a wrecking ball going deeper and harder with each turn. She gripped the sheets squealing as he stole her virginity. The pain worsened as he pressed his fat stomach on hers licking her breast. She could feel his balls slam against her ass, as he gained momentum pounding her pussy into oblivion. Burt leaned back groaning, grabbing Teddy's breast squeezing them so hard Teddy moaned at her bodies reaction to the forced entry. Burt fell upon her connecting his mouth with hers quickly shoving his tongue down her throat as he blew his load inside her now de virginal pussy.

"Uh, fuck that hurts….Mmm UH!" Teddy groaned as Burt pulled out of her tight pussy squeezing the last bit of semen out of his now shrinking shaft.

"Well that was more fun than I've had since….well since I can remember!"

Burt's joke was meet with pats on the back and few job well dome's as the next member strode forth to take there turn.

"Wow Teddy, never thought I'd lose my virginity to you." Gabe commented as he wasted no time plunging into his sisters pussy.

"Gabe you can't be se-RIOUS!" Teddy screamed as her brother began assaulting her pussy with his rock hard dick.

A few seconds later Gabe gave one final shove cumming deeply in his sisters ever increasingly pain filled twat. "Oh wow P.J. you were right, that is good."

"Told ya. Hey maybe next time you can go 15 seconds." P.J. joked exchanging a chuckle with Spencer who walked up next in line.

Teddy didn't think it was possible to grow hotter but she did. Her body began to radiate heat as Spencer approached eyeing her seductively. She couldn't help but smile as he smiled back. "You know I always wanted this." He peered at Mr. Duncan out of the corner of his eye then continued. "You were always such a G.G." He chuckled as he stuck his shaft up Teddy's cum filled pussy.

"Ugh, I can't take much more please!" Teddy begged as Spencer began working his way deeper into his now ex girlfriend. She looked into his eyes seeing the love she once felt still rising to the top as he leaned and began kissing her neck. It started to feel good. Real good. The pain was still very much their but was being replaced quickly by the pleasure of Spencer's shaft hitting her g spot.

He began sucking her ear as she longed to rub her clit she was so close….closer….almost..? Fuck. She thought as she could feel him give one final thrust filling her pussy up to the brim with semen. He smiled triumphantly looking down at her. She hid her disappointment unsuccessfully. Spencer shrugged and rejoined the group smiling and bragging as P.J. began to strut forward a serious look on his face. He seemed almost mad. She had never seen her brother like this before. He glanced over his shoulder and began rubbing himself against his sister's pussy. He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Your so perfect huh Teddy? Always making me look bad. Straight A Teddy." He shoved hard on her name as if to emphasize his meaning. "Perfect fucking slut you are!" He continued harder biting her ear.

"Ugh, P.J. please. Fuck that hurts" She begged

P.J. Smiled inches away from his sisters face. 'You know I used sneak in here at night and finger your butt, did you know that?"

She stared at her brother discusted. "Shall we try that now?"

With out waiting for a reply P.J. shoved a finger in Teddy's ass and began pumping furiously with his cock and fingers. Teddy screamed in pain and ecstasy as she came on her brothers shaft. "Your quite the exobitionist sis" he commented pulling his finger from her ass. She whimpered missing the added pleasure when he shoved the finger that once was in her virgin ass down her throat. Gagging from the force and the tastes she tried to turn P.J. relentlessly making his finger wetter. "Their, my turn"

She stared still enjoying the feel of his cock pound her pussy as she became more accustomed to the feel after cumming, P.J. shoved the finger in his ass and blew his load inside her. He pulled out squirting her stomach and chest. So much cum covered her and she loved it. She liked this dirty feeling and wanted more. P.J. leaned his lips so close Teddy begging to be kissed when he spit in her face. "Fucking whore" he mumbled and walked away.

"Well um guess that means it's my turn." Bob said moving in front of his daughter his shaft was huge. Bigger then any of the others she had handled. She stared hoping this wouldn't hurt. Hoping she could handle her father.

"Daddy, not to rough ok?" Teddy pleaded

He smiled, working the head in slowly. "Oh oh oh Yes!" her dad really knew his stuff. Hitting the g spot again and again. He held Teddy's waist moving her with him. She was getting wetter than before staring into her fathers eyes she could feel another one coming. A bigger one. Not forced like it was with P.J. "Yes I'm gonna…oh!" He pulled out Teddy squirting juices on the floor as Bob began to rub her clit. It felt so good his hands so large and rough yet gentle…she knew it was only a matter of time as she drew closer and wetter he went in again, this time deeper, harder. Gritting his teeth she longed to put her arms around him while he made love to his eldest daughter. "Dad! Dad! Dad…!"

"Teddy! Teddy! Teddy…?"

Her eyes flew open her father holding her head but it was wrong. She was on her stomach, staring at him on the edge of the bed. "Dad? Weren't you just?" She couldn't say it.

"Are you okay? You were screaming a lot. Thought maybe you were having a bad dream."

Teddy groaned, "just a dream…"

"Well it's all over now and hey; Happy Birthday!"

Teddy buried her face deeper in her pillow, mumbling half hoping her father could hear about how she wanted him. Still vividly leaving her dream inside her head.

"Oh, by the way. Got a bit of a surprise for you. Well more tradition than surprise."

Teddy shot up, at least her head did as she found her arms and legs strapped together. "Oh fuck!"

She felt her pants sliding down afraid to look she heard the familiar voice of her neighbor, "Hope I still remember how to do this"

She rolled her eyes, "this can not be happening!" She mentally prepared for the pain she would feel when her pussy would be penetrated…but it never came. Instead she felt her ass being spread with a generous amount of liquid being dripped upon her hole. Peering back just in time to see Burt's shaft enter her ass, she screamed in pain and ecstasy.

"Hey honey, it's okay." Her dad said chuckling. "Hey we all have things in life we…"

"Kiss me" Teddy whispered

"What?"

"Kiss me dad" she asked again. He responded with a peck on the forehead. "No, I mean kiss me. Hard like I'm you lover" She begged as she felt Burt finish filling her ass with cum as another dick quickly replaced his. She focused on kissing her father while her ass was pummeled, anxiously awaiting his turn. Hoping her birthday wish comes true.


End file.
